


lone wolf

by Supahsandman



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supahsandman/pseuds/Supahsandman
Summary: its the year 2010, America has been at war with Rodina (a former soviet country consisting of massive underground cities) for over 20 years, America is losing badly and is forced resort to using genetically modified humans to infiltrate the city and cause chaos behind enemy lines. this story follows harper, a 18 year old private fresh out of basic training, this chapter and the following chapters follow her story as she makes her way through the wolf program and experiences the horrors' of Rodina





	lone wolf

Harper stepped off the bus wearing her fatigues. She was in a sour mood, when she was drafted she was told that the only thing she'd be doing was repairing vehicles. she never signed up to be some kind of fucking lab rat that was for sure. she couldn't get out of it, not without being seriously injured. the air outside was far nicer than the hot dry air on the bus, the soft grass and pleasant houses all around almost improved her mood. she wanted more than anything to be back home working in her dads shop (very very not complete yet)


End file.
